


Everlasting Elixirs

by Lemm11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemm11/pseuds/Lemm11
Summary: *NCT HP AU“知道吗，圣诞节站在槲寄生下的人不能拒绝亲吻。”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 4





	Everlasting Elixirs

**Author's Note:**

> *怕我自己也忘记了  
> Gryffindor / Johnny, Yuta, Mark, Renjun  
> Slytherin / Doyoung, Haechan, Jaemin  
> Ravenclaw / Jaehyun, Winwin, Jeno, Chenle  
> Hufflepuff / Taeil, Taeyong, Jungwoo, Jisung  
> *没写完存个档  
> *不是只在写浓茶/是lhc中心  
> *当作设定集看吧

1\. 分院事

至于为什么泰容被分院帽一锤定音分到赫奇帕奇，高年级生们当时都很疑惑。分院仪式上刚一年级的新生泰容冷着脸走上前去，下面窃窃私语“看起来是有钱人家的孩子呢…”/“我赌是斯莱特林”/“不不不看上去成绩很好的样子或许是拉文克劳”。漂亮的小男孩总是受人喜爱，在分院帽思考的过程中台下众人纷纷向他吹口哨“来我们院！”“格兰芬多就缺一个院草啦！”。

没有人知道泰容在等待分院帽决定的过程中臭脸的原因是分院帽实在太臭了！这顶饱经沧桑、破破烂烂、脏兮兮、打满补丁的帽子一年只用一次，一次在所有新生头上都戴一遍，经过分院仪式就被放回到只有校长知道的小黑屋里，几千年的仪式上经历过多少个油腻腻的头顶，不臭才奇怪吧。等待中的泰容屏气凝神，心里想着分院后不管在哪里都要先找到浴室，他迫不及待想先洗个头。后来泰容在学会除垢咒当上级长后曾经试图给分院帽做个彻底的清洁，“嘿赫奇帕奇的小子！我可不是海德薇的笼子！你要这么对我要先经过我的同意！喂！”分院帽咧着嘴大喊。

但在分院的当时，只有小泰容听得见分院帽说的话，“…很难，他是一个很有勇气的男孩，头脑也聪明，我该把他分到哪里呢？”，他紧张地等待着，“心地善良又勤奋，好孩子”，分院帽大声喊出，“赫奇帕奇！”。最靠右的长桌爆发出巨大欢呼，小泰容深吸一口气走过去。

赫奇帕奇休息室最让人羡慕的一点是离厨房太近了，南瓜派、奶油花生糖和糖浆饼是泰容最喜欢的零食，他认为赫奇帕奇再好不过了。

而后有很多时刻泰容也会质疑分院帽的选择，当然不是对自己。他升上二年级后第一次津津有味地观察新生分院仪式，一个白白净净睁着兔子眼的男孩被分到斯莱特林，当时泰容不会想到他在霍格沃茨的几年都和这个看起来人畜无害的新生关系好到整天黏得不可开交。后来在写不出魔药课作业的时候对着这位斯莱特林魔药课课代表金道英同学疑惑，“他到底为什么没有分到拉文克劳呀”。 

说到拉文克劳，霍格沃茨八卦小报连续几年评选的四大院最帅面孔在泰容升上三年级后，拉文克劳的人选永远固定了下来。郑在玹，他没办法不记住这个名字，毕竟这个因为八卦小报而同处风暴中心很多年的名字，就算不留心注意也会如雷贯耳，更何况郑在玹还是拉文克劳的追球手呢，和他同处一个位置，魁地奇总会碰上面的。“确实很帅”，金道英在主持完半决赛后偷偷和他说，“你们决赛要碰见了。”

2\. 梦想和梦们

李东赫、李帝努和罗渽民是在一年级前开往霍格沃茨的火车上认识的。

往走廊里探头等着零食车下一次经过的李东赫在数着巧克力蛙的时候，隔间的门被推开，带着笑眼和泪痣的标致男孩走进来，“你好，我是Jeno，上车晚了只有你这里还有空位，请问我能坐在这吗？”李东赫自然巴不得有人陪自己。

过了几分钟罗渽民走了进来。

后来在分院仪式后，早就打成一团的三人认识了来自格兰芬多的黄仁俊，自此名震霍格沃茨的00s成立。说起来他们四个干过不少坏事，从独眼老太婆雕像偷偷跑到蜜蜂公爵糖果店是最不值得一提的了。两个斯莱特林坏小子罗渽民和李东赫是idea bank，黄仁俊机灵又喜欢热闹，李帝怒负责…刻板印象里拉文克劳总是一心学习的乖孩子，难得被费尔奇先生抓到后，有李帝怒在总能少被处罚一点。为此金道英级长对着他最爱的孩子总是满心遗憾，“噢梅林的胡子呀为什么我们Jeno没有分到斯莱特林啊！楷灿！楷灿！你别跑！”楷灿是邓布利多先生送给他的帅气代称，为了避免和隔壁德姆斯特朗派来参加三强争霸赛的同名学长混淆，后来大家都习惯称呼他为楷灿，很少有人还叫他东赫。

三强争霸赛前，他们笑闹着各自把写了自己名字的纸条扔进火焰杯，没想到最后竟吐出来了楷灿的名字，楷灿被吓了一跳：“天，我和仁俊打赌，我把500银西可都押在李马克身上了！”

格兰芬多里像赫敏一样什么科目都认真学习，连魁地奇都打得很好的李马克，看起来认真严肃拒人于千里之外，却也意外地整天和00s混在一起。李马克最擅长的科目是魔咒学，弗立维教授最喜欢的学生就是他和泰容哥了。楷灿听说在格兰芬多一年级的魔咒学测验上，弗立维教授的考试内容是要求他们让凤梨跳着踢踏舞走过书桌，而李马克的凤梨不仅比着直线从桌中间走过，甚至后来又变出了一个西瓜来安可！大家都说魔咒学学的好的巫师，将来一定会成为一个很好的傲罗。

后来比他们年纪小一点的拉文克劳钟辰乐还有赫奇帕奇胆小鬼朴志晟一起加入了他们的组织。“新年愿望是不要再和楷灿哥吵架了”小志晟在圣诞节留下的贺卡被大家发现后一顿嘲笑，而圣诞节晚宴结束后，楷灿在壁炉旁悄悄给志晟一个拥抱，“新的一年我也会好好学习怎么做一个好哥哥的”。

欢笑和汗水最常陪伴他们。

3\. 麻瓜和勇敢

钟辰乐出身于麻瓜家庭，一个富有的麻瓜家庭。在上海市中心，猫头鹰这种生物是很稀罕的。那天钟辰乐独自在家试验在网上看到的方便面做法，还没来得及吃上一口，就迎面撞上一只从窗口飞进气喘吁吁的白色猫头鹰。猫头鹰快递派出的这只快递员先生只怕是没想到要送的信跨越大洋、需要飞这么远，一进屋看到钟辰乐就趴在桌上累得可怜巴巴。钟辰乐从小熟读哈利波特，但他以为魔法世界是假的呢！拆开火漆后看到羊皮纸上端正写着“亲爱的钟辰乐先生：您已经被霍格沃茨魔法学校录取。“他还不信，拿水泼了用火烧了才确信这的确是用魔法特制墨水写成的正经录取通知书，他高兴地一蹦三尺高。

辰乐去对角巷买录取信上列出的魔法必备物品时，第一个要做的是在古灵阁先把麻瓜货币兑换成魔法世界通用的货币。他带去的麻瓜货币整整换了一个仓库的金加隆，储存在地底的1122号仓库里。事实上一年级新生就独自在古灵阁拥有一个独立金库的巫师不多，但辰乐是其中之一。

幸运的是辰乐的家人对待巫师的态度十分友好，后来还邀请了志晟到麻瓜世界做客。志晟感到特别神奇，“这就是麻瓜小宝宝吗，我不会把她弄疼吧？”，志晟小心翼翼抱着辰乐的外甥女说到。那次上海之行让志晟认识到好多麻瓜世界神奇之处。霍格莫德最好喝的黄油啤酒在三把扫帚，麻瓜世界居然还有那么多比黄油啤酒更好喝的饮料！还有游乐场，那个过山车是怎么飞上天的？他不敢做过山车这件事在回到霍格沃茨后被哥哥们笑了一会，“但是志晟也尝试了麻瓜武器对战和卡丁车不是吗，阿一古我们志晟太勇敢了！”罗渽民趴在志晟身上揪着他的脸说。

楷灿是纯种巫师，他想他的声音很好听大概是遗传自祖上不知道被稀释多少倍的一点点媚娃血统。奥利凡德因此特意给他选了一只内芯含有媚娃头发的10.75英寸山梨木魔杖，他很喜欢。三强争霸赛时这根魔杖可帮了大忙。第一关他用抽到在澳洲蛋白眼龙背后取到金蛋，他用变形咒把场地的一块石头变成一颗巨大的假护树罗锅，还开着一朵花呢。把护树罗锅丢出去吸引蛋白眼的注意力，他飞快地溜到龙背后取到了金蛋。

但在第二关的海底楷灿遇到了他最讨厌的海藻和格林迪洛，腿被缠在湖底，他只在规定时间内把海藻解开跑出黑湖湖面大口喘气，“我怎么和海带这么不对付”，湿漉漉地爬出来，楷灿懊恼的和麦格教授抱怨到。第三关楷灿尽力地第一个拿到了三强杯，但因为第二关失败，他和隆巴布顿的勇士最后并列第一。

就算在第二关失败了、就算最后只是并列第一，楷灿依然非常自豪，朋友们依然认为他勇敢极了。他们都是勇敢的人。

4\. 有求必应屋

在和平年代的有求必应屋通常不作为什么特别紧急的需要，没有人用它做不被乌姆里奇允许的训练，也不会有人从有求必应屋偷溜进霍格沃茨干坏事。楷灿想过Johnny哥的有求并应屋大概是满满一屋子长绒棉玩具（“所以Johnny哥是因为当时带了一只长毛狮子玩偶才被分到格兰芬多的吗”），或许在仁俊饿的时候会有来自神秘东方的火锅，如果渽民一起在的话还会有很多很多香菜。

而李楷灿本人，作为一名生性爱玩的斯莱特林，会在不需要赶作业的夜晚去有求必应屋打游戏。当然也不是独自一人，太没意思了，他会拉着Jeno一起。本来经常找泰容哥和赫奇帕奇胆小鬼志晟一起，后来因为没办法进入赫奇帕奇公共休息室（“你们那么多好吃的怎么还不让人进去嘛！”），加上李楷灿信誓旦旦地说志晟打游戏实在话太多，泰容哥打游戏段位又比他高出太多了（“泰容哥是一只手就能胜过我的程度”），后来就经常只有他们俩了。

“Jeno他真的很会推拉！“楷灿嘟着嘴坐在餐桌边向黄仁俊和李马克抱怨到，他为了找黄仁俊说话跑到格兰芬多长桌。”偶尔去拉文克劳找Jeno的话，我不是都会直接去他那吗，Jeno明明就是会答应去但还是非要先拒绝我几次！“黄仁俊挖着手里的酒浸果酱布丁笑，“他们拉文克劳都只是嘴上说说的吧，叫winwin哥出来吃火锅他也会嘴上拒绝，后来还不是乖乖吃很多。”李马克站起身去够Yuta哥那边的西瓜，随便问道：“所以拒绝之后呢？“

楷灿挠挠头，”反正，就随便哄下Jeno，他总会答应的啦！“一旁的Johnny哥拍掌大笑起来。

”Jeno的有求并应屋是什么样呢？“后来楷灿认真扒着Jeno的脸问了也没有得到答案。在图书馆赶魔法史论文的深夜当然不适合回答这样的问题，Jeno把他的脑袋掰向紫色书写纸的方向，”你快写作业，写完了再告诉你。”拉文克劳自然是不用赶在ddl前一天疯狂赶论文的，他是端着热的可可茶去陪楷灿刷夜的。楷灿拿起羽毛笔哼哧到：“等我六年级了，等OWL过了，我一定一定不选魔法史 了！“————后来自然没有得到答案，匆匆赶完论文根本累得想不起来。

其实Jeno不好意思说，他第一次进入有求必应屋时见到的是站在槲寄生下的楷灿。常春藤恰到好处地从屋顶垂下，灯花和烛火好像晶莹的海洋，餐厅的方向飘来刚烤好的苹果巧克力松糕香气。我的小王子，他开口说：“知道吗，圣诞节站在槲寄生下的人不能拒绝亲吻。”楷灿抬起清澈如小鹿一般的眼。

他低头吻下去。


End file.
